


Twin Dangers

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins make trouble like people breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Dangers

"Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't..."

"If I hadn't?!"

The two Bots, alike in design save color, and far too close in tempers, even if Sideswipe hid it in a sweeter nature, squared off, despite Ratchet still needing to repair several dents, dings, and holes.

"If you two don't stop fooling around, and let Ratchet work, I'm knocking both of you on your spoilers!" Ironhide bellowed. The twins looked mutinously at him, but subsided for Ratchet to start repairs.

"And for the record, the next time either of you take it into your processors to go bait Starscream's cadre, we're all turning you over to Grimlock as volunteers in idiocy!" Bumblebee snapped at the recalcitrant pair.

Sunny looked at his brother, and Sides almost smiled. They hadn't thought of the dimwitted but strong Bot as an ally for the kind of daring plans they liked.


End file.
